tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludvig VI
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found extra character. , Palats Över Isen, Kiruna, Norrbottens län, Lappland, Sweden |marital = * Married (second marriage, as of ; years) * Widower (first marriage, - : years) |blood status = |Age = * (present day) * (end of ) * (end of ) * (ascended to the throne) |Alias = |Title = * Konung av Magisk Sverige (King of Magical Sweden) * (casually) * Prins av Magisk Sverige (Prince of Magical Sweden, formerly, until 1949) * 3rd Hertig av Härnösand (3rd Duke of Härnösand, Magical Sweden, formerly, until 1949) |Signature = (as King) (as simply a prince) |Died = |alias = * Ludvig Måns Ragnvaldr Glædwine Frystström (full Name) * Your Majesty (form of address) * Vig (nickname) * Viggy (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5′10″ |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Brigitte Vanhanen (wife) * Jytte Frystström (née Villadsen) (late wife) † * Måns Frystström II (son) † * Dorete Frystström (daughter) * Adán Frystström (né Romero) (son-in-law) * Birgitta Frystström (granddaughter) * Hasse Frystström (grandson) * Oriol Frystström (grandson) * Sofia Frystström (granddaughter) * Robin Frystström (granddaughter) * Lucía Frystström (granddaughter) * Viktoria Solberg (née Frystström) (daughter) * Eiji Solberg (son-in-law) * Magda Di Vèneto (née Frystström) (daughter) * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (son-in-law) * Ileana Di Vèneto (granddaughter) * Mattias Di Vèneto (grandson) * Ludvig V (father) † * Viveka Frystström (née Lehtimäki) (mother) † * Hans Frystström (elder brother) † * Janina Frystström (née Hochberg) (sister-in-law) † * Viveka Wälderhals (née Frystström) (niece) * Luitpold Wälderhals (nephew-in-law) * Diana Frystström (niece) * Clemens Frystström (nephew) * Lars Frystström (elder brother) † * Sóley Karadóttir (would-have-been sister-in-law) * Dagný Frystström (niece) * Njála Frystström (niece) * Ardashir Frystström (nephew-in-law) * Nasrin Frystström (great niece) * Íris Frystström (great niece) * Saskia Hotchberg (great niece-in-law) * Pernilla Frystström (younger sister) * François-Marie Di Vèneto (brother-in-law) * Elvira Di Vèneto (niece) * Isidoro San Nicolás (brother-in-law) † * Måns I (paternal grandfather) † * Edda Frystström (née Erlingursdóttir) (paternal grandmother) † * Jöran Frystström (paternal uncle) † * Lelle Frystström (paternal uncle) † * Mainio Lehtimäki (maternal grandfather) † * Loviisa Lehtimäki (née Karppinen) (maternal grandmother) † * Marjukka Lehtimäki (maternal aunt) † * Antero Lehtimäki (maternal uncle) † * Ludvig IV (paternal great-grandfather) † * Frode Villadsen (father-in-law) † * Kristjana Villadsen (nee Óskarsdóttir) (mother-in-law) † * Gulbrand Villadsen (brother-in-law) * Hjørdis Villadsen (née Akselsen) (sister-in-law) * Lærke Wälderhals (niece) * Johann Wälderhals (nephew-in-law) * Bartholomäus Wälderhals (great nephew) * Ferdinand Wälderhals (great nephew) * Tarben Wälderhals (great nephew) * Kåre Villadsen I (nephew) * Majken Villadsen (niece-in-law) * Kåre Villadsen II (great nephew) * Anders Eriksson (adoptive son) * Andrés Eriksson (née Eiríkursson) (son-in-law) * Zelda Eriksson (née Moon) (daughter-in-law) * Anton Eriksson (adoptive son) * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (daughter-in-law) * Morrigan Eriksson (née O'Shea) (daughter-in-law) * Lilja Eriksson (née Leifursdóttir) (daughter-in-law) * Andreas Agumanu (né Eriksson) (step-son) * Kai Agumanu (son-in-law) * Toni Hailey (née Eriksson) (step-daughter) * Keenan Hailey (son-in-law) * Markku Vanhanen (father-in-law) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (mother-in-law) † * Henriikka Vanhanen (sister-in-law) * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (sister-in-law) * Walden Macnair (brother-in-law) † * Jasper Macnair (nephew) † * Oscar Macnair (nephew) * Atticus Rookwood (nephew-in-law) * Sylvi Macnair (niece) * Ludvig I (paternal ancestor) †Bee Gees |Animagus = Swedish Crested Wyrm |Boggart = A murky lake, with vines to thick one cannot see through no matter how hard they try, the closer one looks the more it shifts and changes |jukebox = Once Upon A December (Liz Callaway) |Wand = , 14⅞, Wyrm Heartstring, tba |Patronus = Swedish Crested Wyrm |House = |Loyalty = * Magical Community of Sweden (leader of) ** Swedish Ministry of Magic (presides over) ** Magical Swedish Royal Family (head of) *** Frystström Family * Västernorrland Valkyries * Swedish National Team * Anton Eriksson (close friend) * Gabriel Holmström (close friend) * Villadsen Family (in-laws) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (close friend) |job = Konung av Magisk Sverige (King of Magical Sweden, as of 1949) |hideg = ---- }} , Ludvig VI (full name: Ludvig Måns Ragnvaldr Glædwine Frystström), known to close friends as Viggy, (born ) is the current King of Magical Sweden, and is a . he was born in the Palats Över Isen in Kiruna, Swedish Lapland to, the then king, Ludvig V and his wife Viveka Frystström (née Lehtimäki). He's the youngest of three brothers, with two elder brothers Hans and Lars; all three brothers had one younger sister, Pernilla. He was the husband of Jytte Frystström (née Villadsen), and the father of Måns, Dorete, Viktoria, and Magda. Ludvig ascended to the throne in , aged nineteen, after the death of his elder brother, Hans as well as his father in a hunting accident. His coronation was on the , and has remained king for years. Starkly different from his father, Ludvig has a history of improvements to the rights of the less fortunate in his country. Ludvig is a member of the Frystström family and Lethimäki family, as well as the Villadsen family and the Vanhanen family (by marriage) Biograpghy Early Life , Ludvig VI (full name: Ludvig Måns Ragnvaldr Glædwine Frystström), known to close friends as Viggy, (born ) is a . he was born in the Palats Över Isen in Kiruna, Swedish Lapland to, the then king, Ludvig V and his wife Viveka Frystström (née Lehtimäki). He's the youngest of three brothers, with two elder brothers Hans and Lars; all three brothers had one younger sister, Pernilla. Pressure to be Perfect Time in Education Interest in Quidditch Death of Lars (Late 1942) Being Pushed Toward Denmark Meeting Jytte Villadsen (1944) Adult Life as a Prince (1947-1949) Marriage to Jytte Villadsen (1948) Death of Hans and Ludvig V (1949) Early Reign (1949-1970) Ascent to the Throne (10th September 1949) First Christmas Party as King (1949) Working to Bring About Absolute Primogeniture (1950) Birth of Måns (1955) Bringing About Absolute Primogeniture (1955) Birth of Dorete (1957) Blocking Anti-Muggleborn Laws (1958) Birth of Viktoria and Magda (1959) Death of Jytte and Måns (1962) Pernilla in Charge (Late 1962-Mid 1963) First WizardiNg War (1970-1981) Intervening years (1981-1995) Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) Post-Wars (1998 On) Marriage to Brigitte Vanhanen (2011) Trivia * He considers himself a recovered due to him having a problem with drinking following the death of his wife and son in a freak accident. He gave up officially in with a couple relapses but since he has not intentionally drank a drop of alcohol, for years. ** His drink of choice before giving up entirely was Hallavodka. ** His current drink of choice is Landvik's Furutrærdrikke, a non-alcoholic pine-based beverage, which he will mix into non-alcoholic cocktails. According to a interview by Anton Eriksson these are delicious. Etymology References Category:Frystström Family Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Swedish Wizards Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Swedish Ministry of Magic Category:Villadsen Family Category:Lehtimäki Family Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Danish Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Magical Leaders Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Pure blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Widowers Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Magical Swedish Royal Family Category:Chasers Category:Casual Quiddicth Player Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Duke of Magical Härnösand Category:King of Magical Sweden Category:Karppinen Family Category:Alcoholics Category:Recovered Alcoholic Category:Landvik's Furutrærdrikke Drinkers Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Politicians Category:Swedish Politicians Category:Morð er Morð Category:Magical Royalty Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922